


Sei Tu

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Drama, Established Relationship, Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-18
Updated: 2008-06-18
Packaged: 2018-09-06 10:54:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8747752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Her name was Alice and she was the reason Sam was going to hell





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Don't own-Don't sue
> 
> Reviews are my lifeblood

Her name was Alice. 

 

 

She was short, but not in a bad way. Kind of cute, but not the type Dean would have liked, a real girl. Long brown hair with split ends with glass resting on her pimpled nose. 

 

 

She looked a barely a day over twenty. She was going to college to be a nurse. Her mom worked here before she did and that’s how she got the job. Her little brother had had his gradation and just joined the Navy. Her mom was a mess and Alice was doing her best to be a supportive daughter. Sam listened with a small smile. 

 

 

Sam wished her luck when he dropped a five-dollar tip. She thanked him and gave him an extra pickle with his takeout dinner.

 

 

He almost regretted what he was going to do. But the moment her blood spattered his hands, giving his normally chilled body a flush of warmth, regret flew out the window.

 

 

He tapped her hands behind her back and slit her throat. The blood sprayed his face and clothing as he watched her body drop. He dropped the knife to the ground and started the walk back to the motel. His gloves dripping with slowly darkening blood.

 

 

He tried to feel guilty when he heard the sirens scream past him later that night.

 

 

He thought of her brother, her mother, her life. 

 

 

He thought of being able to be with Dean again and knew it was worth it. 

 

 

Her name was Alice and she was the reason Sam was going to hell.


End file.
